FIG. 1 illustrates a group of ATMs. The group of ATMs communicates with a server 3 (called a “switch”), which controls their operations, as by granting permission to dispense cash. For example, if a customer (not shown) requests a cash withdrawal from ATM_3, that ATM contacts server 3 to inquire whether the customer's bank balance will cover the withdrawal.
If server 3 is operated by the bank which holds the customer's account, server 3 can answer the inquiry directly. If another bank holds the account, server 3 contacts another server (not shown), to obtain the account information.
After server 3 obtains the account information, server 3 accepts or denies the request, and instructs ATM_3 accordingly. If the request is accepted, ATM_3 dispenses currency to the customer.
Eventually, the currency supply of each ATM will become depleted, and must be replenished. Numerous approaches are possible to accomplish the replenishment. Many approaches require a service person or team equipped with a supply of currency to (1) visit each ATM, (2) examine the ATM's stock of currency, (3) make a determination as to whether replenishment is required, and (4) replenish the appropriate denominations.
Then, after replenishing the ATMs, the technician reports to the server 3 the amounts of currency replenished, so that the server 3 knows how much currency is contained in each ATM.
It has been found that, in this reporting procedure, mistakes are occasionally made. While the mistakes are not frequent, the amounts of currency involved are so large that even infrequent mistakes can be costly.